The sweet fruit of sin
by Sol Merci
Summary: Ciel has finally won, and now it's time for Sebastian to claim what is rightfully his, Ciel's soul.


Ciel Phantomhive was a sinful man; a wicked soul of his time. He had made a contract with the devil for his revenge; the man that led him further away from god's light. He had killed many people who stood in the way of his victory without remorse. He was truly a selfish human being. How pitiable such a man like him would eventually waste away, his legacy forgotten along with his name as the years long passed. But that mattered not. While he still drew breath, he would make sure the ones who made him suffer would have the same pain returned tenfold. He was the offspring of the most dangerous man in London, Vincent Phantomhive. He would not fall to the undeserving masses hiding in alleys awaiting his passing to strike, for he had his hound to protect him; Sebastian Michaelis. The man was a loyal butler, all because of the hunger for a treat at the end of his journey. Ciel Phantomhive's soul. Ciel did not mind, he was used to people using him for their own gain, but he was no fool. He wouldn't allow someone to get their little prize so easily. He would make them beg, scrape, and scream for even a small taste of what he had to offer. It was delicious seeing them beg for something that would all be gone in the end. But Sebastian wasn't like that; he was different. He hungered for Ciel's power, but he enjoyed the challenge. He enjoyed the fight to gain what was his and the thought made Ciel strangely satisfied in a way. The boy enjoyed the fire that pooled in his gut and throb in his eye. It reminded him of the terrors he had to endure to become who he was today, and with Sebastian as it side it would all the more tempting to destroy and maim what little humanity his enemies had left.

But sometimes fate was wrong.

Sometimes it brought surprises and challenges Ciel wasn't ready to face. But still he marched on as sweat slid down his face and his heart raced in his chest, his hands trembling and lungs squeezing. He remembered this foreign feeling, it was fear. He felt it while being tortured by nightmares he couldn't escape from. And he felt it now; his nightmare looming in front of him, drowning him. Now he was forced to face his demise at his most loyal adversary, Sebastian. He did it, He had won. And now, it was his time to die.

He untied his eyepatch, setting it down in his lap before he felt his face being cupped gently and Sebastian loomed over him for a moment, drinking in his expression with an amused smile. "It'll be over quickly, do not worry, my lord." he said softly, licking his lips in anticipation, before his lips met the boy's in a quick brush.

In mere moments, Ciel felt his soul being forced out of his body painfully. He felt his lungs being crushed and so many other pains being forced upon his body at one, overwhelming him. But he would not give the demon the satisfaction of seeing him shed a tear. It seemed like years Sebastian stood there, gulping down all of Ciel's power, before he finally pulled away, his lips stained with black. The man's eye's glowed and he smirked. "Just as delicious as I had imagined..." he purred. Setting one clawed hand on the boy's head and smoothed back his hair, he cooed sweet nothings as he allowed his master to die in tranquillity. "Rest in peace, Young Master." he murmured gently. Ciel let out a shuddering breath, small tears gathering in his eyes, before slowly, his eyes slipped closed and his body slumped; still. Sebastian let his clawed finger brush over a fallen tear from the boy's eye with a small smile, he chuckled. What a brave boy his master had been. It was almost a shame he had to devour such a rare soul as his. Picking up the boy's eyepatch, he placed it in his breast pocket with care, before picking up the boy's dead body gently, holding the child against his chest as he carried him to the ledge of the small resting place and threw the boy's body to the oceans below, watching as the boy slowly slipped away in the dark waters. Sebastian took one last glance at the black ocean waters, his fingers softly brushed against the eyepatch in his coat with a smirk. Finally, with his duty done, the demon disappeared into the shadows of the twinkling night, never to be heard from again.


End file.
